The Crow: Broken Wings
by FireHeart19
Summary: 20 year old Adam gets killed along with his wife by five men, but a crow allows Adam to get revenge. Rated M for slight language in some chapters.
1. The death of lovers

Adam was washing dishes when the doorbell rang, making him jump a bit in surprise. "Hey Sam, could you get that babe?" Adam called to the living room. "Sure." Sam replied, walking to the door.

Adam found it was only normal she would get it for him since they always did things for each other, but he began to regret it. "Who are you?" Sam asked as a few men walked in. "Just firemen." The leader, a blonde man in shades, said as he checked Sam out. Then his two associates held up weapons as two other men walked in. "Get her, boys." The leader said. The two men with weapons tackled Sam and held her down.

Adam at this point walked in. "NO!" He yelled as he ran and slashed one of the armed men with a pocket knife. Suddenly he stopped as three bullets entered his chest. Blood spurted out of his chest and mouth and he fell back, impaling himself on the tip of an umbrella. He gasped as he was forced to watch these men brutally rape his wife. Then he watched with little strength as they shot her in the head. He saw his kids escape with Damian, while the five men lit matches and dropped them on the floor, then walked out.

Everything went black.


	2. Rise from the Ashes

It was dark as a large blackbird flew across the sky. No one below could see him, as flames were causing too much smoke. Even if they could see him, it wouldn't matter. All he was was some black bird flying across the sky like he owned the place. At least, so it seemed.

The crow went to a graveyard and landed on a stone that read Adam Strider, Loving Husband and Father . The crow tapped a claw on the A.

Once…

Twice…

Three times.

A hand ripped out of the ground. Then another, followed by the entire body of Adam. His skin grew and healed, as it had been burned and charred that night. He looked at the bird, shivering and freezing. It let out a loud caw and flew off. Adam followed it, somehow understanding this bird.

Adam and the crow reached the remains of his house, and he cried at the site. Then he remembered his room was fireproof. He banged down pieces of charred wood or melted and deformed glass as he made his way down the hall to his room. Pushing the door he suddenly held his head as a flashback came to him.

* * *

"_Come on Sam, just wear the outfit and come out or I'll bring you out." Adam called to his wife. "Then come get me, big boy." Sam purred at him through the door he was leaning on. Adam did so, opening the door and kissing her._

* * *

Adam stumbled through the doorway into his room. He looked at his mirror, and at everything else. It was still intact. He ripped off the tuxedo he was in for his funeral and went to his closet, ripping the door off its hinges and tossing it aside. He pulled out a black tight fitting shirt and pulled it on. Then he slid on some frayed blue jeans and a pair of red combat boots.

He then walked over and was sad to find his makeup was melted away and unusable. "I need to go to the store." he said to his black comrade, who nodded and flew off. Adam followed, jumping over cars and trees and swinging on street lights to keep up. They came to a closed

Wal-Mart. "They're closed." Adam said. But then he figured it didn't matter, he was dead anyway. Adam slammed the heal of his boot into the door and it broke to shards on the floor. "Nice move, eh?" Adam smiled at the bird and walked in. he headed to the makeup department and grabbed some black lipstick and eyeliner as well as costume face paint for a skeleton.

"HEY, WE'RE CLOSED PUNK!" A security guard aimed a pistol at his head. "Oh, well, you left the door open." Adam grinned as he stepped toward the man. "Don't make me call Exathor, kid." The guard growled. "Oh, go ahead. I can wait." Adam continued to walk, then in one jump he was standing on the guard's shoulders. He kneeled and stole his weapon. "I'll take that, kind sir." Adam jumped off, pushing the guard to his knees. "Now," Adam turned and put the pistol to the guard's right eye. "Deliver a message for me, that for five unlucky men and anyone who stands in my way, death is coming. Say Adam Strider sends his best." Adam kicked the man to the ground, took his makeup, and headed to the gun section. He smashed a glass case and pulled out a hunting rifle and infrared scope. Then he grabbed a survival knife, sliding it in his pocket. He went over to a rack and loaded up on ammo and a pump shotgun. Then he walked out of the store, leaving a note on the cash register nearest the door as he stepped out.

He applied white makeup all over his face. Then he slid black lipstick over his lips and up into his mid-cheeks in the form of a harlequin smile. Then he put black around his eyes to his eyebrows. He put a vertical line over each eye from cheek to forehead. Then he put a horizontal line from his cheeks to the rising of his nose. Then he stood and walked out of his house, to stare into the street as few people passed by. "Let's go." He smiled and ran off.


	3. The Pawn Shop

The first visit was to a local Pawn Shop owned by one of the men who had been armed. Adam walked to the door and knocked. The man walked up and opened the door. "Can I help ye?" He asked as Adam walked in. "Yes, I'm looking for something in a few Halloween postcards." Adam said, looking over the small collection of holiday cards. "I got a nice selection of ones that have picture frames built in, if you like." The man smiled as he showed some cards with small frames for pictures. "Yes, I'll take five." Adam smiled and took five of the ones being held out. Then he walked to another shelf and grabbed tons of motor oil, which he began pouring everywhere on the store.

Adam grabbed a few coins and poured them down the barrel of his shotgun, then walked out of the store with his cards. Adam turned and held the shotgun up, aiming right for the man's forehead. "Boom." Adam pulled the trigger and coins flew out of the barrel, spreading and ripping through the store and man. Fire ripped through the new holes in the man, as well as much more around him. Adam took a guitar he had rested next to the door and hung it by a cord over his shoulder as he walked away, his black comrade on his shoulder.


	4. The Bartender

In a small bar, a redheaded man was serving drinks. Suddenly, a caw rang through the bar as a large black bird flew in. People screamed and ran away, or yelled and tried to kill the bird.

The bird flew onto the bartender's shoulder and held out a card. "What? You some sort of carrying raven?" The Bartender asked. However, he took the card and looked at the front. There was a cartoonish picture of a graveyard, all the graves with R.I.P on them in dark letters. And then there was a picture frame, and that scared him. It was a man in all black, a clown face from hell, and holding a shotgun.

He flipped it over to the back and saw it had been written on. He read aloud:

"_To the bartender who stills souls and hearts, _

_Hello, you may remember me. You killed me one year ago, But I am back for you, and the other three. Your friend has already been killed, and tonight I'm coming for you. I look forward to seeing you, my friend._

**When the clock strikes nine, **

**I shall end your time,**

**And in the off chance you survive,**

**Then the next night you will die.**

_Adam Strider."_

The bartender gasped and drop the card. "We KILLED the Striders last year! How is he BACK?!" The bartender ran out to his car and drove off quickly.

Adam was walking through an alleyway waiting for a good car to use. Suddenly he saw a Harley, and began running at it. He dove, landing and sitting behind the man on the cycle. "Off." Adam said, grabbing the helmet and lifting it off him. He put it on his own head and tossed the driver off. Then he sped after a Mercedes Benz.

The man looked behind him to see a motorcycle pulling up to him. "Well, little close there." He said aloud. Suddenly he heard a smash and the sound of glass hitting metal. The bartender felt a pistol touch the side of his face. "Mortar Cliff, now." The order was given and the bartender sped to the high cliff.

Once there Adam smiled and stepped out. He grabbed three firecrackers from his pockets and duct taped them to the sides of the car. The he popped open the trunk with his knife and pulls out four hand grenades. He went over to the bartender and suddenly a huge hole ripped through his head. The bartender had shot him. Adam laughed as the hole closed itself up, including the makeup surprisingly.

"You really are a dumbass." Adam yelled as he taped the man to his seat and put the barrel of his shotgun against the man's chin, resting the stock in his lap. He activated the three grenades and dropped a brick on the gas pedal, causing the vehicle to drive forward. It drove off the cliff and flew toward the rocks below. Suddenly the entire vehicle exploded and the sound of a shotgun firing was heard. One small scream was heard before it ran into the jagged rocks. Adam noticed suddenly that a jacket had flown out of the car when it drove. He picked it up and noticed the sleeves were nonexistent, so it was basically just a long vest. Adam slid it on, smiling at the look it gave him, the walked away, his bird flying with him.


	5. Visiting the family

Adam sat at the grave with the name Samantha Strider carved into it. He smiled lightly as he traced the name with his fingers. "Don't worry Sam, I'm almost done. We will be together soon." Adam stood and walked to an apartment building across the street.

The worker looked up as the bell on the door gave a ring, and smiled nervously at the man who was walking toward him. "I need the Strider residents, please." Adam leaned on the desk, smiling politely. "Sir I can't do that without them saying I can. I can call them and ask if you want me to." The worker smiled at knowing this man was harmless, even though the hilt and handle of a knife was showing on his belt. "Yes, please. Tell them Adam wishes to see them." Adam smiled and sat on the desk to wait.

"After a call and brief conversation, he allowed me to give you the number. Room C-5, they're waiting." The man gave him a small smile and wave. Adam waved back and headed to the stairs, beginning to jump up, never actually touching the flights of stairs.

Adam smiled as he saw Sarah, Seth, Test, and Test's wife Tosha waiting at the door for him. "Hello there." Adam spoke, kneeling for his kids to run and hug him tightly. "Hello, brother." Test gave his own hug and smiled. "So you adopted them, eh?" Adam asked. "Yes, it seemed fitting. I hope you don't mind." Test looked worried. "No, but I must be going. It's almost night time. I'll visit soon." Adam said. "That's ok, just be back soon." Test turned around from where he had grabbed a coke to see that Adam was no longer there. "I hate when he does that." He stated, sighing as he sighed and picked up his paintings he had found Seth drawing vividly. He had said they were in his dreams, and they mostly involved death, or a clown faced man grinning wildly. "Good luck, brother." Test smiled as he turned to help Seth hang up more drawings.


	6. Even Clean Guys Get Killed

Markus sat on his couch reading over a postcard he had received from a rather large black bird earlier that day. He had recently left his gang and gone to rehab, so he was now clean. But this note worried him. He read it out loud again:

"_Hello, perhaps you remember me. You shot me last year. More importantly, you stabbed, raped, and scared my wife. Now, thanks to the deliverer of this note, I am back to repay the favors. Look for me tonight, goodbye._

_**Tonight You shall die,**_

_**Right in front of my eyes.**_

_**And after you,**_

_**There are only two.**_

_**Adam Strider **__" _

Markus shivered as he looked at the signature. Why? It was written in blood, bright red still though it had dried. And the entire note scared him. He remembered the Striders, they had been his only kill ever. Silently he prayed, letting tears fall from his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a soft guitar song playing close by. He looked up to see a man with a clown face. The man smiled and put his guitar on a chair. "I see you got my letter. I am Adam." Adam bowed and held out his hand. Markus didn't move, petrified by fear. "Well, I see you are too scared for a hand shake." Adam laughed as he stepped to Markus's bookshelf. "Shakespeare, Poe, 2010 Almanac, World Atlas, How to hold your case in court volumes 1 through… 25, Teach Yourself to Play Guitar. Nice selection you have here." Adam said as he flipped through volume 5. Markus stood up and stepped away slowly. Suddenly volume 5 hit him in the forehead and he fell back from shock. Adam jumped, swung from the chandelier, and landed on Markus, grinning. "Good night, Mark." Adam stood and began stomping on Markus, pushing his skull inward. Then, with one sickly _**crunch, **_Markus's skull broke, sliding pieces into his brain. Adam took his guitar and slung it over his shoulder, smiling.

As Adam walked to the door, he heard a scream. He turned and saw a young woman, not some whore but a young woman with a ring on her finger. Adam slowly noticed the ring on Markus, and sighed sympathetically. "He just was in the wrong place on the wrong night, I am sorry." Adam walked out slowly.


	7. The Manager

Adam walked through a small courtyard. He was so close to the last man. But he knew the last battle would be hard, even for him. Still, he had one more stop to make, one more time for death.

A bird cawed from a sign in front of him.

Time for another appointment.

Adam ran as fast as he could toward a large bank. Upon reaching it he jumped up to a window and began climbing up the building, little by little, to the 23rd floor. There he saw through the window a woman in a less than professional pinstripe suit. She was making out with a much younger man, who started to take her shirt off. Adam, disgusted as shown on his face, lifted a Desert Eagle to the glass.

_Boom,Boom,Boom _

The man's face exploded, as well as the window, as Adam jumped in. "Hello there, slut." The girl spun and shot a can of pepper spray, screaming. Adam clutched his face and yelled out, falling from the window. Monika, the manager of this corporation, stepped up and looked down. Suddenly the man flew up, wrapped his arms around her, and tackled her. Monika scrambled around but Adam held fast, sitting on her. "What's the matter, don't like me?" Adam asked, jumping up and taking a suitcase from a rather large black bird. He opened it and set it aside. He picked Monica up and set her on the desk. He then grabbed a knife and began his work.

People gasped as a large desk flew out of a high window, floating to the ground in what seemed like minutes. Then it hit the ground and brown wood crushed like toothpicks, revealing a body inside it. Also a man landed, head first, onto the concrete. His head smashed inward, and he fell. Everyone saw the bottom half of the face, the small Glasgow Smile on the lips of the soul.

People went and looked at the body. Unlike the man, the long Glasgow Smile was deathly real on this one, as well as all the stabs and burns and bruises. When they looked over to the man, they all gasped again at the fact no one was there anymore.

Suddenly, "RUN THERE'S A BOMB!" Was yelled, followed by a balding man running from the crowd. People followed, but it was too late. With one last _BEEEEEP _the bomb exploded, taking out fifteen humans and smashing a building, taking 138 more.

And through it all a crow rested on a roof, watching.


	8. The Fireman, and Coming Home At Last

Adam walked through the rain, making his way to an apartment building to see Test and the others. He was actually zoning out, seeing a huge explosion through the eyes of his friend, the crow. Adam reached the building and ran up the steps to the correct floor. Suddenly, he sensed something was wrong as he touched a wall. Suddenly a scream emitted, though he knew he was seeing a flashback. "Tosha!" Adam ran through the hall, yelling out the names of his four family members.

Test groaned and coughed up blood as a boot heel connected with his door, kicking it in. Adam ran to him and picked him up, sitting Test on the couch. "What happened here, brother?" Adam asked, trying to wash the wounds of his brother. "Exa… he has… Damian… kids… TOSH!" With his final yell his head fell back and more blood spilled out of his throat.

Adam stood, laying his long vest over Test. "Please be alive." Adam asked the poor man. Then he sprinted forward, dove out of a window, and landed on his face. He stood and began sprinting through town.

Adam walked into an abandoned gun shop, finding blood on every wall. It was sickening, but he could manage. Suddenly a scream pierced his ears. "Sarah." Adam ran up a stairway to the upper floor, where he found four of his family members sitting, being hit with sticks and bars. "Hey, you." Adam grinned and fired a shotgun at the men. They all fell with blood flying from their bodies, which splashed onto his family. Adam ran up and untied his family. "Exather will be here soon, bro. We gotta get out of here." Damian said, getting up. "You go, family. This is my fight." Adam assisted his family in running to a car, which Damian hotwired. "Nice seeing you again, now go." Adam urged them on as a Camaro pulled around a corner and drifted into a spot. Damian sped away and was out of sight. "Where were they going, hmm?" Exather rammed a metal pole into Adam's head.

Adam yelled and fell to the concrete, grabbing his skull. "Ha, you aren't so tough." Exather laughed, putting his hand in his pocket. "Neither are you. Oh, and heads up." Adam smiled as he jumped up and a crow flew from the sky, attacking Exather. Exather pulled his hand from his pocket, sliding out the blade of a box cutter, which he used to behead the poor black bird. "There, one problem solved." Exather then turned and pushed Adam back, swiftly stabbing him with the cutter. Adam cried out as blood trickled from his chest. "Without your bird, you are nothing. You're just a stupid little dead boy that was never meant for these powers." Exather grabbed the body of the crow and drank the blood it had spilled.

Exather grinned as he rose his arms up. "I have the power now." Exather grinned as he stomped on Adam, making blood spill. "No, Exather, you stole that power. That power belongs only to the crows." Adam grabbed Exather's foot and tossed him away. Adam jumped up and spread his arms so his shadow resembled Jesus Christ. "Kill one, anger all." Adam chanted, as the moon was covered with red eyed black birds. They swooped down and ripped through Exather, making a wall of black and red. Suddenly, flames erupted from this wall as a lit match was tossed. Exather laughed as his wounds healed. "Burn, birds, BURN!" Exather yelled as he ran and tackled Adam. A sudden pain shot through him as he heard his Uzi go off. Adam had grabbed the small machine gun while Exather was attacking, and now was using it.

"One year ago, you shot me, stabbed my wife, raped my wife, then shot her, then you burned our house. Though I can't say I know her pain, i know enough to make you feel it." Adam said as he rammed the box cutter's blade into Exather's body as many times as he could manage. Then Adam grabbed Exather's face, crushing his skull as he transferred all the pained memories and all the sadness he and his wife went through, as well as what he had taken from Test. When he let go, Exather choked out two words, "I'm... sorry." Exather cried. "It's too late." Adam pushed exather down, and he was lifted by the crows,who carried both Adam and Exather away.

They all stopped and dropped exather down, where he hit a metal pole and fell onto a metal sphere. Adam dropped a grenade into the fenced-in area, and it exploded the insinerater. Exather screamed as the fire overtook him, turning him to ash in seconds. Then the birds flew to a graveyard.

They dropped Adam next to his grave, Where he smiled and leaned on the stone. "I'm coming my love, I'm finally done." Adam's spirit left him and he grew black wings, flying up to his wife. "Welcome, my love." He and Sam then shared their first kiss in one year.

And through it all, the crow watched.


End file.
